User blog:Nyte Lurker/Some Thoughts
This is my first blog post. So hurrah or whatever. Now with a new title. About time. Trivia: The previous title was... testing? I'm not sure off the top of my head. I really am not a music person, so I don't have any idea for what themes I want for my characters. I suppose you could add theme music for some of my minor characters like, say, Protoblade, but I really would not want others to choose music for my main characters, even though I don't have a vast knowledge base with regards to themes. However, I'd prefer it if the really awesome music is saved for major characters, since minor characters are, well, only of minor importance. Note that characters I put into the Major Characters category, such as Jhiaxus, Necrolord, and Apophis, are generally ones I plan to have as recurring characters. Just keep that in mind. I feel like including a Rogues Gallery would be the best way to keep this RP running smoothly. Still haven't thought up a name for the Necrolord's teal pikmin servant. Or any notable "quirk" to make him anything else than a worse Theta. I've added some ice mirror thing, but it's not really different enough. Maybe I'll have a female teal partner for him, so that both of them get more powerful in each other's presence? Maybe I'll also give the Necrolord a Bloodseed servant. And now I've introduced the two to the RP. Hopefully I can expand on them more later. Dunno how much later, but later. Additionally, I plan on adding a little bit of fluff to the RP. Maybe I'll put up bios for some of the Weirdo Hut regulars, for instance. Or something else. Like what else? Who knows. Also more character pages coming up in the future, after the Pyramidis arc. Villain Squad people, Phoenix, and others. And, of course, Rune. Maybe other kinds of pages as well. I really don't have anything immediate planned for after the Pyramidis arc, however. I have some general ideas that could take place anytime, though. Maybe I'll come up with something, but who knows? On 9/21/2012 a bot showed up and edited something. Dunno why, but it seems to have edited other wikis as well. Don't know how many, though. On 11/14/12, the badge thing with the more badges you can earn thing seems to be fixed, according to this post: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DaNASCAT/Technical_Update:_November_13,_2012 Additionally, are there character limits to the amount I can put in a blog post? I dunno. I'm not sure whether or not that info exists on the wikia links above. But let's see. Here I go... Possible wrist injury. Definite finals. Delays. Probably not gonna be a post until finals are done. D: Btw, Shadow contacted me recently. Said he'll probably post over the winter break. I'm interested to see where he goes with his plot and ideas and stuff. And yes, I'm just going to keep adding to this one blog post, just because. Again and again. Over and over. And over. Repeatedly. I don't feel like adding a new blog post at the moment. Or this moment. Or for a while. Or... Category:Blog posts